


How the Descendants Came To Be

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: How many children do our favorite couples had.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Ariel & Eric (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Merida (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Naveen/Tiana (Disney), Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney), Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	How the Descendants Came To Be

1\. Sleeping Beauty 

Aurora and Phillip got married in 1995. They live in Aurora's castle and go to Phillip's in the summer months. 

In 1999, they had their first child born. Princess Audrey had her father's hair and eyes but her mother's face. 

In 2001, they had their second child. This time it was a boy. Prince Peter had blonde hair and purple eyes like Aurora. And Phillip's smile. 

In 2009, Aurora and Phillip had a third child. Her name was Aurelia and she had dirty blonde hair with pink, green and blue highlights.


End file.
